1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for positioning the legs the patient in flexion and with the knees apart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable when resting in either the supine position (on the back) or the lateral decubitus position (on the side) to flex the hips and knees so as to relieve stress on the lower back. This is particularly true for individuals suffering from low back pain, arthritic disorders of the hips or knees, discogenic disease of the lumbar spine, sacral decubiti, or any other medical condition the treatment of which includes the flexing of the hips and knees. A conventional pillow is usually placed under the knees or legs when resting in the supine position, which pillow is transferred to a position between the knees when the patient turns to rest on the side. The pillow frequently becomes displaced during sleep, especially as the patient moves and turns.
The relevant art includes cushions, pillows and supports for positioning and supporting the legs of a patient. The art has failed to provide a simple, yet effective, positioning apparatus and assembly which will maintain the knees of a patient in a spaced and flexed condition to provide optimum comfort and relief from lower back stress and the accompanying pain. The art has also failed to provide such an apparatus which will prevent turning movement of the legs of the patient where such movement is not in the best interests of the comfort and recovery of the patient.